


Lost

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [12]
Category: South Park
Genre: A glimpse of backstory, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Memories, Derogatory Language, Foreign Language, Gen, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Life and Death situation, M/M, Mysterious places, Past Child Abuse, Past physical abuse, Slice of Life, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: “You just have to believe in yourself.”A voice in the back of my mind, which clearly wasn’t Doctor Timothy this time, told me that something was going to go wrong.Will New Kid make it to the right destination? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.Trigger warning, though. This chapter is rather brutal.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank[SleepingMoon86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingMoon86/pseuds/SleepingMoon86/) who had suggested a word from 'L' in the last story. Also, thank you for the prompt. I kept it in mind but still did some alterations.  
> Still giving a trigger warning for some serious brutality and language.  
> Enjoy!  
> Update: **I probably should inform that I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories. Hope you guys check that out as well[twitter](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space)**

No, this was just ridiculous. This couldn’t be it. Cartman was mayor and the fact that Morgan Free was here to help us with a ‘time shift’..? 

“This... is the Seven Layer Quesarrito Chipotle Beefy Nacho Supreme,” said Morgan Freeman as he handed something wrapped to you, New Kid. 

Nope, this had to be some kind of nightmare. Maybe if I had shot myself in Mephesto’s laboratory I would have woken up and none of this shit had happened. No anomalies, no Cartman being mayor and sure as hell not that abomination of a food. 

You had to pick three of us for the journey back in time and I was surprised you took chose me. I wasn’t the kindest to you in the past few hours or days, if we think about the fact that you moved all of us into the future. So I was uncertain if this was some sort of punishment or you were... I mean, if I was allowed to make amends.  

You seemed ready when you ate it but then something shifted when Morgan Freeman spoke to you for the last time. 

“You just have to believe in yourself.” 

A voice in the back of my mind, which clearly wasn’t Doctor Timothy this time, told me that something was going to go wrong. The way everything flashed seemed off. 

I wish I was mistaken this time. But the sight of very drunk and festive people was a sing that we didn’t return back in time... We went even further. 

“I think the New Kid has a fractured butthole,” said Stan when I saw that you were attempting to fart again. It seemed like everyone got forwarded in time. 

“Quick, we need to get him to a doctor,” I said taking you by the hand. We had to make this quick. 

I wish we could have made it quick but everything just got worse when we me Mr Mackey and his head exploded. 

“Now, don’t be scared, y’all. We’re simply here to celebrate the coming of our Lord and Savior!” 

Fuck.  

\--- 

“Where are we?” asked Captain Diabetes. 

‘Where’ was a good question. There was nothing but darkness around us. The ground wasn’t really there either but for some reason we were able to stand like our feet were on something solid, and although it was dark, we could see each other fine. 

Although you farted after the visit to the doctor, it seemed like it did little good. Now we were... somewhere. 

It reminded a little bit of the place where Cthulhu and his beasts of abomination roamed. Well, they’re probably still roaming there but there’s no way to check that now. However, this place unlike of Cthulhu’s was full of emotions. What kind of emotions? It was unclear even to me. Just a mix of them. It was as if you were hearing whispers and trying to make out what they’re saying but there are too many voices that overlap each other. 

“Well, I would say that we’re lost,” said Call Girl, checking for a signal on several of her phones. “Also, wherever here really is, it is making my phones glitch.” 

When I turned my attention to you, New Kid... You looked much paler than usually, like you were in some serious pain too. Although you didn’t let out any sounds, the frown and clearly visible wrinkles between your furrowed eyebrows showed that it was bad. Heck, the way stood, made it look like you got beat up. I had seen Kevin do that when he came late home one day. Mom and dad were more pissed at him than worried. 

I knew our fight with the Woodland Critters was intense. I thought that it was bad seeing them in the safe part of Imaginationland but it seemed like they got worse and stronger. I paid too much attention on them and avoided their dangerous and satanic attacks. Now I wish I had paid attention to the trajectory of them. You and Captain Diabetes probably got most of attack damage before Santa Claus arrived to the rescue. 

“You okay, dude?” I asked, breaking character for a moment and putting a hand on your shoulder. As soon my palm made contact, you jumped back like you got burned or shocked by electricity. If I said the unknown place was full of emotions, now it shifted to one in particular. 

Fear. 

Dread, to be exact. 

"Ką aš tau blet sakiau?" shouted an angry voice. 

The whole group, except you, New Kid, jumped at the sudden loud sound. It seemed like somebody screamed that directly into our ears. Now I understood what was causing the fear. 

I could see that both Call Girl and Captain Diabetes were looking for the source of it but seemed like the sound was around us. Although I knew it was spoken in a different language, I understood what was being said. By the look of confusion but concern, it seemed like the other two heroes did as well. 

“Sidekick... What is -” 

Before Captain Diabetes could even finish the question, an image came in front of us. It was clear it was through somebody else’s point of view. 

It was happening inside a fenced basketball court. From the quick images around I could see that a building, possibly a school, was nearby. Besides you there were three other people. By their thick attire and level snow, it was clear that it was happening in winter. New Kid...Was this a memory of yours? 

"Sakiau, jog jei pažiūrėsi į mano seserį, pasigailėsi," snarled a kid with dirty blond hair and brown eyes whose voice we heard. He looked like an eight grader, maybe older, but by how you tried to get out of his grip, I could tell he was much taller. 

The other two kids who stood too far away from the leader looked about the same age and laughed at that. One of them took out his phone and I could only guess that he started filming. 

"Ką tu padarei? Būtent tai."

"Ne, nereikia."

I heard you say quickly with fear in your voice. 

Your voice, though... it sounded different. From all the times that I’ve heard you speak... Here your voice sounded smooth and tender, like it was actually used on a daily basis. Not only that... you sounded younger, New Kid. Just how old were you here? 

Before either of us could close our eyes, we saw a punch coming. The obvious crunch indicated a broken nose. I could see Call Girl cover her mouth in horror, probably trying her best not to let out a scream. Captain Diabetes wasn’t so far behind her. 

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine. It was one thing to experience pain, and even death, by yourself because you know it’s just going to be you. To see it through somebody else’s point of view was something different and much worse. It was so much worse mainly because this was intimate secret that you don’t want anyone to find out and we were seeing it happen. 

A wail came out and I couldn’t help but close my eyes. You were definitely younger here, New Kid. By how much, I couldn’t tell. It got only worse when I realized just how many punches you were getting as well. I heard something shifting and the gasps that left you. I didn’t have to open my eyes know you were being kicked. Would covering my ears would even save me from hearing those horrible sounds? 

“Please, stop this,” I heard Call Girl move past me. That’s when I dared and opened my eyes. I saw her looking angrily at you with tears in her own eyes. “We don’t want to see this.” 

The same angry look that you gave her clearly said ‘And you think I want to?’ 

"Ir ką tau pažadėjau, kurwa? Jog tave grąžinsiu tėvams maiše."

It probably took me a few seconds to process that last statement. It took me even less to understand what that teen meant by the word bag. 

After hearing the last part, I quickly grabbed Captain Diabetes, who was slightly petrified and horrified by the sight that he was seeing, and Call Girl by the hand. Neither protested and soon got the idea of what I was thinking of doing. We all hugged you in a tight embrace and closed our eyes, but not before covering your eyes, New Kid. You didn’t need to see the worst part. 

I knew it was a stupid idea. I think the others thought the same. Just wishful thinking that maybe if we paid attention to something else, to something that was real and here, we could forget and ignore what was happening. Well, I knew I would never forget those sounds. 

Now that I really thought about it, I knew what this place reminded me of. Limbo. Except you got to relive your worst memories without a choice. This probably wasn’t a place that was meant to exist. Worst thing is that I know it was me who provoked a horrible memory to come out. 

Was this a sign that you were reaching a breaking point? Was this your psyche telling you to stop? 

Just when all the kicking and laughter from the older boys died down, and we thought it was safe to open our eyes and move away, there was one last thing that killed me. I’m positive that the others were hurt in a way as well. That one last image of your looking at the clearly pink snow... 

"Mama... nenoriu mirti."

Only then it went all black again. The feeling of dread that was here disappeared into a mix of many. It was as if, this had never happened. 

I could see that both Captain Diabetes and Call Girl were trying to keep it together. Heck, I was close myself. Breaking down wasn’t an option right now. We all needed to get out of this place before we got to see something that we shouldn’t. I could only imagine how bad it was for you on the day when you pushed me away from that car. 

“Well,” I said in a hoarse voice, still trying to stay in character, “they didn’t return you in a bag to your parents. If they did, you wouldn’t be here with us.” 

“Yeah,” added Captain Diabetes. “Then you wouldn’t be my awesome sidekick and be on an important mission with us.” 

Call Girl only nodded to that. I guess she didn’t trust her voice at the moment. 

I took your ungloved hand and gave a light squeeze before planting a small kiss on it. I could almost hear Captain Diabetes say ‘nothing to see here’ just to give us some time and space. That somehow actually made you smile a little. 

“Try once more, okay?’ I whispered bumping my forehead against yours. “I know it’s hard, but I believe you can do it. Even if you get us in a different time again, we will find a way to fix it, okay?” 

I could see that you didn’t look convince but nodded anyway. 

I wanted to give you another kiss on your hand again before moving away but you had other ideas. From the way you placed two fingers on my jaw I knew in which trajectory you were leading. 

I could only hope that it was a kiss of good luck and that it was enough to get us out of here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> “Ką aš tau blet sakiau?” - What the fuck did I tell you?/What did I tell you bitch?  
> “Sakiau, jog jei pažiūrėsi į mano seserį, pasigailėsi” - I told you that if you look at my sister, you will regret it.  
> “Ką tu padarei? Būtent tai.” - What did you do? Exactly that.  
> “Ne, nereikia.” - No, don't.  
> “Ir ką aš tau pažadėjau, kurwa? Jog tave grąžinsiu tėvams maiše.” - And what did I promise to you, bitch? That I will bring you back to your parents in a bag.  
> “Mama... nenoriu mirti.” - Mom... I don't want to die.
> 
> I had that brutal scene in mind for a while now but I didn't know how to execute it right. Now if you're wondering, no, I didn't experience that kind of violence before but even back then when I was in school, there were some reports on the news. Around 2005-2009 such student brutality at school was still rare but it would hit hard. And, of course, like I wrote in the fic, they would record and laugh in it. Although we have no school shooting, we have this problem and I think some fellow lithuanians have seen or heard similar situations before where some underage students would beat each other to death sometimes. I'm uncertain about the situation now but I'm guessing it's about the same but maybe more quiet.
> 
> If you liked the story leave a kudos. Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> Since the next story will start with "M", leave your suggestions for the title in the comments.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
